Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы
* Саймон Кинберг |writer=*Лоуренс Кэздан * Дж. Дж. Абрамс * Майкл Арндт |starring= * Адам Драйвер * Гвендолин Кристи * Дэйзи Ридли * Джон Бойега * Донал Глисон * Кенни Бейкер * Кэрри Фишер * Люпита Нионго * Макс фон Сюдов * Марк Хэмилл * Оскар Айзек * Питер Мейхью * Харрисон Форд * Энтони Дениэлс * Энди Серкис |music=Джон Уильямс |distributor=Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release date=*17 декабря 2015 года (Россия и СНГ) * 18 декабря 2015 года (США) |runtime=136 минут |budget=По меньшей мере $200 миллионов |language=*Английский * Русский |timeline=34 ПБЯПробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь |era= |preceded by=Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая |followed by=Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи}} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» ( : The Force Awakens), в прокате просто как «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» ( ) — фильм 2015 года. Режиссёр — Дж. Дж. Абрамс, сценаристы: Абрамс, Лоуренс Кэздан и Майкл Арндт. Продюсерами выступили президент Lucasfilm Кэтлин Кеннеди и Bad Robot Productions. Это первый фильм трилогии сиквелов. Звёзды оригинальных фильмов Марк Хэмилл, Харрисон Форд, Кэрри Фишер, Питер Мейхью, Энтони Дениэлс и Кенни Бейкер вновь сыграли своих персонажей. К актёрам оригинального состава также присоединилось много новых, таких как Джон Бойега, Дэйзи Ридли, Адам Драйвер и Оскар Айзек. Действие фильма происходит спустя тридцать лет после событий, показанных в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». Из праха Галактической Империи возник Первый орден, в противостояние с которым вступила генерал Лея Органа и Сопротивление. Обе фракции заняты поиском пропавшего мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера. Эти поиски рождают новых героев: Рей Скайуокер — чувствительная к Силе девушка-мусорщик с Джакку; Финн — штурмовик, дезертировавший из Первого ордена и По Дэмерон — лучший пилот Сопротивления. Во время поисков Скайуокера к ним на помощь приходят Хан Соло и Чубакка, которые помогают новым героям уничтожить новое супероружие Первого ордена, базу «Старкиллер», целью которой стало уничтожение Новой Республики и Сопротивления. Но против героев выступили враждебные силы Ордена, возглавляемые Кайло Реном — тёмным воином с таинственным прошлым и генерал Хаксом — командующим базы «Старкиллер». Развитие сюжета фильма можно увидеть в его продолжениях «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи», вышедшем в России 14 декабря 2017 года, и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход», который выйдет 19 декабря 2019 года. Несмотря на многочисленные заверения о том, что сюжет «Звёздных войн» окончился искуплением Энакина Скайуокера в «Возвращение джедая», и на последующие утверждения в течении многих лет, что продолжения фильмов не будет, создатель «Звёздных войн» Джордж Лукас начал работу над сценарием «Эпизода VII» ещё в 2011 году для того, чтобы повысить стоимость Lucasfilm перед её продажей The Walt Disney Company, однако впоследствии Disney отказались от использования его сценария. Сделка о покупке компании Лукаса была завершена 30 октября 2012 года, после чего Disney и Lucasfilm официально анонсировали Эпизод VII и трилогию сиквелов в тот же день. Позже Lucasfilm объявил, что сюжет новых фильмов будет основан на самостоятельных историях, не основанных на каких-либо материалах, содержавшихся в Расширенной вселенной «Звёздных войн», которая была преобразована в Легенды «Звёздных войн». Премьера «Пробуждения Силы» состоялась 14 декабря 2015 года. В прокат фильм вышел 17 декабря в Великобритании, Мексике, Латинской Америке, СНГ, России и странах Азии; 18 декабря в Северной Америке и 9 января 2016 года в Китае. Фильм получил повсеместную похвалу критиков, а после выхода в прокат имел широкий кассовый успех, став самым кассовым фильмом в истории в Северной Америке, без учёта инфляции. В мировом прокате фильм занял третью строчку в топе самых кассовых фильмов всех времён, без учёта инфляции. Также он стал самым успешным сиквелом за всю историю и первым фильмом саги «Звёздные войны», после «Скрытой угрозы», ставшим самым успешным фильмом в мировом прокате в год своего выхода. Вступительные титры Сюжет Нападение на Туанул left|thumb|250px|[[Штурмовик-огнемётчик|Штурмовики-огнемётчики поджигают деревню Туанул.]] Спустя тридцать лет после уничтожения второй «Звезды Смерти» Люк Скайуокер, последний из живущих мастеров-джедаев, пропадает без вести. Его поисками занимаются две противоборствующие стороны: Первый орден — преемник падшей Галактической Империи, и Сопротивление — военизированная организация, поддерживаемая Новой Республикой и возглавляемая сестрой-близнецом Люка, генералом Леей Органой. Лея отправляет пилота и лучшего оперативника Сопротивления По Дэмерона с секретной миссией в деревню Туанул на пустынной планете Джакку, чтобы встретиться с её старейшиной — Лор Сан Теккой, у которого есть карта с координатами Люка Скайуокера. Во время их встречи на деревню нападают штурмовики Первого ордена под командованием Кайло Рена и капитана Фазмы. По и его дроид-астромеханик BB-8 пытаются покинуть планету на их звёздном истребителе «X-Wing», но два штурмовика выстрелами из бластеров повреждают его двигатели. Чтобы уберечь ценные данные от врагов, По отдаёт устройство с картой дроиду BB и приказывает астромеху убегать. Сам же По остаётся прикрывать побег дроида. После того, как штурмовик FN-2187 вместе с отрядом штурмовиков высаживается на планету и вступает в бой, он становится свидетелем ранения своего товарища FN-2003 огнём из бластерной винтовки Дэмерона. FN-2187 бросается на помощь сослуживцу, но рана FN-2003 оказывается смертельной, и перед смертью он оставляет на шлеме FN-2187 кровавый след своей ладони. Это событие оказывает сильный эффект на штурмовика. После захвата поселения, жителей деревни сгоняют на центральную площадь. Текку хватают и приводят к Кайло Рену, который желает получить от старика информацию о карте, на которой указан путь к Люку. Текка отвечает, что знает, кем был Рен раньше и упрекает его тем, что ему не скрыться от своей подлинной личности. Горя от нетерпения, Кайло убивает Текку, сразив его ударом своего светового меча. По становится свидетелем казни Текки и в ярости стреляет в Рена из своего укрытия, но Кайло останавливает бластерный заряд в воздухе при помощи Силы. По попадает в плен, и Рен решает допросить его на своём корабле. Прежде чем покинуть планету, Фазма спрашивает, что делать с пленными жителями деревни, на что Рен приказывает казнить их всех. Штурмовик FN-2187 в ужасе от резни, которая происходит перед его глазами, и, застыв в оцепенении, он не открывает огонь. Возвращение на «Добивающий» right|thumb|250px|Кайло Рен выпытывает у По Дэмерона информацию о карте. После возвращения на Линейный крейсер «Добивающий», чувства переполняют FN-2187, ставшего свидетелем смерти своего товарища и устроенной его сослуживцами резни в деревне. Он возвращается в уже опустевший челнок, на котором бойцы прилетели с планеты, и снимает свой шлем, чтобы отдышаться, но в этот момент его замечает Фазма, и приказывает ему предоставить ей бластер на проверку, чтобы удостовериться, что он выстрелил, когда отдали приказ. Понимая, что за отказ исполнить приказ его ждёт наказание и переоценка, и усомнившись в правильности пути Первого ордена, он решает отречься от служения ему и дезертировать. После неудачных попыток выудить из По Дэмерона информацию о карте с координатами Люка Скайуокера при помощи пыток, Рен решает получить нужную информацию при помощи Силы и применяет пытку разума. Узнав, что карта находится у дроида BB-8, Рен передаёт полученную информацию генералу Хаксу, который распоряжается направить на планету поисковый отряд. Встреча с Рей left|thumb|250px|Рей встречает BB-8 в пустыне на Джакку. В это же время на Джакку мусорщица по имени Рей Скайуокер пробирается через коридоры сбитого звёздного разрушителя на Кладбище гигантов. Продираясь сквозь разрушенные перекрытия разрушителя, она находит и подбирает некие детали, которые пригодны для дальнейшего обмена и кладёт их в свою сумку. Затем Рей прибывает на заставу Ниима, где тащит свои находки через всё поселение. Свои находки она обменивает у Ункара Платта на питательные рационы, но он даёт девушке лишь четверть пайка за найденный ею мусор. Получив паёк, Рей отправляется домой, который представляет из себя подбитый AT-AT, и готовит полученную еду, чтобы подкрепить силы перед очередным походом. Закончив приём пищи, она замечает звёздный корабль, взлетающий с планеты, после чего слышит странный звук. Девушка незамедлительно хватает свой боевой посох и отправляется разузнать, что происходит. Вскоре она натыкается на BB-8, который пытается вырваться из сети поймавшего его зеленокожего мусорщика-гуманоида по имени Тидо. Рей освобождает BB-8 и указывает ему направление к заставе Ниима, но дроид увязывается за заступницей. После этого девушка вновь приходит к Ункару Платту, чтобы обменять мусор на еду, но, увидев BB-8, кролутианин предлагает ей шестьдесят пайков в обмен на дроида. Однако девушка, поборов алчность, отказывается менять дроида. Когда они уходят, Платт нанимает двух воров, чтобы украсть BB-8. Побег с «Добивающего» right|thumb|250px|FN-2187 ведёт По Дэмерона по коридорам «Финализатора», помогая ему сбежать. Из-за необходимости обзавестись помощью пилота, FN-2187 помогает пленному По Дэмерону выбраться из его камеры, и вдвоём они угоняют TIE-истребитель специальных сил Первого ордена. Управляя турелью, FN-2187 убивает нескольких своих бывших товарищей при вылете из ангара «Добивающего», а затем уничтожает его турболазерные орудия. Во время побега Дэмерон спрашивает у штурмовика его имя, на что тот называет лишь свой порядковый номер. Отказываясь называть человека по номеру, Дэмерон даёт солдату имя — Финн, по первым двум буквам его личного номера — FN. Финну нравится его новое имя, которое он позже использует как собственное. Позже Дэмерон рассказывает ему и о карте, которая была жизненно необходима Сопротивлению и была спрятана в его астродроиде. Однако их TIE-истребитель сбивают ракетой из подфюзеляжных ракетных установок «Добивающего», и подбитый истребитель стремительно устремляется к поверхности планеты, на орбите которой он находится. На борту звёздного разрушителя Фазма сообщает Хаксу о том, что произошедший инцидент — первый случай неподчинения FN-2187. Затем техник информирует Хакса о том, что подбитый TIE-истребитель рухнул в Гоазонских пустошах, испещрённом каньонами районе Джакку. Понимая, что По и Финн отправились на поиски BB-8, Хакс отправляет на планету поисковый отряд истребителей. Побег с Джакку left|thumb|250px|Финн и Рей заметили поблизости штурмовиков Первого ордена, разыскивавших BB-8. Во время крушения TIE-истребителя Финн успешно катапультируется, а Дэмерона выбрасывает из кабины до удара об поверхность. Придя в себя, Финн обнаруживает, что остался один, и нет ни единого следа По. Добравшись до места крушения, бывший штурмовик находит среди обломков истребителя лётную куртку и ничего другого, что указывало бы на местонахождение пилота. Спустя мгновение после того, как Финн извлёк из обломков куртку, истребитель поглощают зыбучие пески. Решив, что По может быть мёртв, Финн отправляется в путь через пустыню, надеясь разыскать ближайшее поселение. Во время странствия он сбрасывает броню штурмовика, укутав голову курткой По, чтобы спрятаться от жары. В конечном итоге, измученный жаждой Финн добирается до ближайшего поселения. В тот момент, когда бывший штурмовик склоняется над поильным корытом некоего животного, чтобы напиться, он замечает, как несколько бандитов, нанятых Платтом, пытаются украсть у Рей ценного астродроида, но девушка быстро расправляется с грабителями при помощи своего боевого посоха. Когда BB-8 замечает Финна, он узнаёт надетую на нём куртку своего хозяина и говорит девушке напасть на Финна, приняв его за вора. Но Финну удаётся объяснить наличие у него куртки тем, что он помог По сбежать с «Добивающего», но пилот погиб во время крушения их истребителя. В этот момент на них нападают истребители Первого ордена, выследившие Финна до поселения, целью которых является захват дроида и карты. Спасаясь от огня TIE-истребителей, Финн, Рей и BB-8 решают покинуть Джакку и выбирают для этого квадджампер, но его уничтожает выстрел истребителя Первого ордена. Не имея больше вариантов сбежать, троица принимает решения покинуть планету на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Сев за штурвал, Рей пролетает через Кладбище гигантов, в то время как Финн, управляя турелями, уничтожает преследующие их истребители. После уничтожения вражеских истребителей они покидают планету. На «Добивающем» лейтенант Допхельд Митака докладывает Кайло Рену о том, что дроид сбежал. Рен активирует свой световой меч и вымещает свою ярость на панели управления, полностью уничтожив её. Успокоившись, он спрашивает, как дроиду удалось сбежать, на что Митака объясняет, что дроид сбежал на угнанном грузовом корабле. Рен саркастически замечает, как этот дроид самостоятельно угнал грузовой корабль, на что лейтенант объясняет, что ему помог дезертир FN-2187 и местная девушка-мусорщица. Придя в ещё большую ярость, Кайло Рен при помощи Силы притягивает офицера через всё помещение к себе, чтобы задушить голыми руками, при этом задавая ему вопрос — что это за девушка. Воссоединение на «Соколе» right|thumb|250px|Хан и Чуи вернулись на борт «Тысячелетнего сокола». Осуществив успешный побег с Джакку, Финн и Рей полны оптимизма и радуются своей удаче. Но их радость длится недолго. Вскоре «Сокол» ломается, поставив беглецов в затруднительное положение. Кораблю необходим основательный ремонт, поэтому Финн, Рей и BB-8 приступают к его починке. Пока команда занимается приведением корабля в порядок, его захватывает притягивающим лучом неизвестный грузовой корабль. Сначала Рей и Финн думают, что их схватил Первый орден и хотят выпустить ядовитый газ, чтобы избавиться от преследователей, но вскоре встречаются со своими реальными похитителями: Ханом Соло и Чубаккой, законными владельцами корабля и выдающимися героями времён Галактической гражданской войны. Оказавшись на борту своей старой посудины, Хан и Чуи проводят осмотр корабля и находят двух безбилетников — Рей и Финна, которых они принимают за угонщиков, укравших «Сокол». Когда те объясняют, что доставляют Сопротивлению дроида BB-8 с координатами Люка Скайуокера, Хан и Чуи соглашаются помочь им. Схватка на борту «Эраваны» left|thumb|250px|Хан пытается избежать разборки с двумя противоборствующими бандами. К несчастью, грузовой корабль Хана, «Эравана», атакуют две конкурирующие преступные группировки — банда «Гуавиане смерти» и «Канджиклаб», обе пытаются вернуть свои кредиты. Стараясь уберечь Финна и Рей от встречи с бандитами, Хан приказывает им спрятаться на нижних технических коридорах корабля, а сам вместе с BB-8 и Чубаккой договаривается с бывшими работодателями. Попытка договориться с двумя бандами пиратов окончательно проваливается, когда переговорщик банды «Гуавиане смерти» Бала-Тик опознаёт в BB-8 того астродроида, за которого Первый орден назначил солидное вознаграждение. Он требует, чтобы Хан выдал ему дроида и всех, кто ещё находится на борту корабля. Когда Хан отказывается выполнить условия пиратов, начинается нешуточная перестрелка, и Рей, стараясь помочь контрабандисту, по ошибке обесточивает клетки с рафтарами и выпускает двух ужасных монстров на волю. Рафтары отвлекают бандитов от Хана и Чуи, однако один из монстров всё же хватает Финна и принимается таскать его по коридорам корабля. Рей добирается до панели управления взрывными переборками и закрывает одну из них, отрубив одно из щупалец рафтара, державшее Финна, тем самым освободив товарища. Затем Финн и Рей присоединяются к Хану и Чуи и они вместе сбегают с «Эраваны», осуществив прыжок в гиперпространство на «Тысячелетнем соколе» прямо из ангара грузового корабля. Встреча с Верховным лидером right|thumb|250px|Кайло Рен и Верховный лидер Сноук обсуждают недавний поворот событий. На базе «Старкиллер» — планете, превращённой в супероружие, питаемое энергией звёзд и способное уничтожать звёздные системы — Кайло Рен и генерал Хакс предстают перед Верховным лидером Сноуком, который является им в виде гигантской голограммы. Хакс предлагает воспользоваться супероружием базы «Старкиллер», чтобы уничтожить правительство Новой Республики и Сопротивление одним ударом, и Сноук разрешает генералу осуществить этот шаг. Затем Сноук рассказывает Рену, что дроид с картой теперь находится на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» вместе с его отцом — Ханом Соло. Рен уверяет Верховного лидера, что отец больше ничего не значит для него и что под руководством Сноука он не боится зова светлой стороны Силы. Путешествие на Такодану left|thumb|250px|Хан, Рей, Финн, Чубакка и BB-8 прибыли в замок Маз Канаты. Во время полёта в гиперпространстве у «Сокола» возникает множество технических проблем, но Рей блестяще справляется с их решением, приводит корабль в рабочее состояние, перезапустив его компрессор, в то время, как Финн пытался перевязать руку Чубакке, раненного во время схватки на «Эраване». Починив корабль, Хан интересуется у Финна и Рей, из-за чего они бросились в бега. Девушка объясняет, что Первый орден разыскивает карту, находящуюся у BB-8, а Финн является членом Сопротивления. После того, как BB-8 проецирует карту, Хан рассказывает, что после исчезновения Люка многие стороны начали искать его. Он рассказывает, что Люк хотел возродить Орден джедаев, но один из его учеников ступил на тёмную сторону Силы и принял имя Кайло Рен, уничтожив всё, что Люк создал, включая падаванов, которых он обучал и сведя на нет его усилия по восстановлению Ордена джедаев. Чувствуя ответственность и порицая себя за эту ошибку, Люк отправился в изгнание. По словам Хана, слухи говорят о том, что Люк отправился на поиски Первого храма джедаев. Затем Соло объясняет, что он и Чубакка смогли так быстро обнаружить «Тысячелетний сокол» потому, что как только корабль оказался в открытом космосе, они смогли засечь его сигнатуру. По этой же причине их так быстро нашли и бандиты, а значит и Первый орден сможет также быстро определить местонахождение корабля. Поэтому, по словам Хана, чтобы доставить BB-8 Сопротивлению, им необходимо найти «чистый» корабль, получить который он рассчитывает у одного старого друга. Соло доставляет Рей, Финна и BB-8 на планету Такодана для встречи с Маз Канатой в её дворце. По словам Хана, она правит этим дворцом более тысячи лет. Но стоит им переступить порог дворца, как агенты обеих сторон конфликта сразу же узнают членов группы. Базини Нетал сообщает о них Первому ордену, а GA-97 отправляет сообщение Сопротивлению. Внутренний конфликт thumb|250px|Кайло Рен стремится достичь величия своего деда — Дарта Вейдера. В попытке получить наставление у своего деда, Дарта Вейдера, Кайло Рен медитирует в своих покоях над остатками его шлема. Этот обугленный шлем — единственное, что осталось от Вейдера после церемониальной кремации во время его похорон на Эндоре. Вновь вспомнив о своём отце и получив от Сноука приказ убить его, Кайло чувствует внутреннюю борьбу в себе. Он раскрывает обугленному шлему Вейдера, что свет в очередной раз тянется к нему и что даже Сноук не смог ощутить этого. Затем он просит деда показать ему тьму, вновь вернуть его на Тёмную сторону Силы и помочь преодолеть будущие испытания. Зов Силы Пока Хан и Чуи разговаривают с Маз, Финн принялся искать тех, кто смог бы увезти его с планеты, чтобы скрыться от преследователей. На его просьбу откликаются Сидон Итано и его первый помощник Куигголд, которые соглашаются доставить его во Внешнее Кольцо. Рей умоляет Финна не покидать их и помочь Сопротивлению, но тот не слышит её призыва, веря в то, что только бегство сможет спасти их от Первого ордена. Он также раскрывает, что соврал о своей принадлежности Сопротивления, и рассказывает, что на самом деле он штурмовик Первого ордена, дезертировавший в первом же бою, так как не хотел убивать. После ухода Финна Рей слышит крик маленькой девочки и, разыскивая его источник, вскоре оказывается в глубине дворца. Спустившись в подвал, она находит комнату с реликвиями прошлого. Там она чувствует зов Силы от старого, принадлежащего Маз, ящичка, выполненного из древесины дерева врошир. В нем девушка обнаруживает световой меч, ранее принадлежавший Энакину Скайуокеру и его сыну Люку. left|thumb|250px|Люк Скайуокер и R2-D2, увиденные Рей в видении Силы Коснувшись меча, Рей становится свидетельницей серии видений. В них она видит калейдоскоп событий, связанных с этим мечом и сильно разбросанных по времени. Она видит Облачный город, где Люк сражался с Дартом Вейдером и проиграл, образ Люка, положившего свою металлическую руку на R2-D2 рядом с объятым пламенем его Храмом джедаев, собственное тело, лежащее в ночи под дождём и Рыцарей Рен в окружении тел их жертв. Затем она видит себя в детстве и наблюдает за тем, как корабль её родителей покидает планету, а она, маленькая, умоляет их вернуться, а после слышит свой голос, успокаивающий себя. После этого Рей оказывается в снежном лесу, где пытается ускользнуть от Кайло Рена. В ужасе девушка вырывается из объятия видений. Когда видения исчезают, Маз Каната рассказывает Рей историю этого светового меча и сообщает, что теперь меч взывает к ней. Также Каната объясняет, что она чувствительна к Силе; однако она не была джедаем, но она может закрыть глаза и почувствовать свет Силы внутри неё, и объясняет Рей, что та тоже может сделать это. Испуганная видениями, Рей отказывается принять меч и бросается бежать в лес, чтобы побыть наедине со своими мыслями, но BB-8 отправляется вслед за ней. Хоснианский катаклизм right|thumb|250px|Генерал Хакс отдаёт приказ открыть огонь из супероружия базы «Старкиллер» Получив разрешение от Верховного лидера Сноука открыть огонь из супероружия базы «Старкиллер», генерал Хакс избирает для демонстрации мощи Первого ордена систему Хосниан, в которой находится столица Новой Республики, планета Хосниан-Прайм, и весь её флот, чтобы тем самым одним махом положить конец «незаконному» правительству Новой Республики. Тестирование проходит успешно, и Хосниан-Прайм, резиденция Галактического Сената Новой Республики, как и четыре другие планеты системы вместе с частью оборонительного флота Новой Республики уничтожаются смертельным оружием Первого ордена. Уничтожение целой системы невиданным по мощности оружием заметно даже на Такодане. Став свидетелем этого события, Финн отказывается скрываться и решает вступить в борьбу на стороне Сопротивления. Битва на Такодане thumb|left|250px|Рей наблюдает атаку на дворец Маз Канаты Узнав от своих агентов, где находится BB-8, Первый орден направляет на Такодану свои TIE-истребители и атмосферные ударные посадочные модули, которые за считанные минуты разрушают дворец Маз Канаты и убивают множество его обитателей. BB-8 следует вглубь окружающего дворец леса вслед за Рей, где их и обнаруживает Первый орден, после чего штурмовик-офицер докладывает Кайло Рену о том, что дроид замечен в компании девушки. Рен направляет отряд штурмовиков в лес для захвата девушки и дроида, а затем сам отправляется за ними. В это время битва на руинах дворца, в которой погибает множество штурмовиков, складывается не лучшим образом для Хана, Чубакки и Финна, которые вскоре оказываются в плену у сил Первого ордена. Однако им на выручку прибывают истребители T-70 «X-wing» Сопротивления во главе с По Дэмероном, которому удалось выжить после кораблекрушения на Джакку, и нападают на войска Ордена. В результате ожесточённой воздушной битвы, пилотам Сопротивления удаётся сбить множество TIE-истребителей Первого ордена, а также убить большое количество штурмовиков на поверхности планеты. Тем временем в лесу Кайло Рен узнаёт о нападении Сопротивления от одного из штурмовиков, который просит вызвать подкрепление. Когда Рей сталкивается с Кайло, та пытается застрелить его из своего бластера, но Рен с лёгкостью отбивает все её выстрелы своим световым мечом, после чего вводит девушку в оцепенение при помощи Силы, тем самым лишая её способности двигаться, и берёт её в плен. После этого, Рен отдаёт своим войскам приказ об отступлении, обосновывая это тем, что они уже получили то, за чем пришли. Так как основное сражение бушует в воздушном пространстве над дворцом, наземные войска с лёгкостью грузятся на посадочные модули и покидают планету. В это время Хан замечает, как его сын, Кайло Рен, уносит Рей на свой личный шаттл и тот улетает. Сразу после этого на планету прибывает транспортный корабль Сопротивления, на борту которого находятся Лея Органа и C-3PO в сопровождении пехотинцев Сопротивления. Вновь встретившиеся герои вместе с Финном отправляются на базу Сопротивления. Воссоединение на базе Сопротивления right|thumb|250px|Лея, Хан, C-3PO и лидеры Сопротивления рассматривают фрагмент карты. Хан, Чубакка и Финн прибывают в штаб-квартиру Сопротивления на планете Ди'Куар. BB-8 встречается с выключенным астродроидом R2-D2 и узнаёт от C-3PO, что тот находится в режиме ожидания с самого исчезновения Люка. Находящуюся у BB-8 карту воспроизводят на голопроекторе и 3PO замечает, что это лишь фрагмент и что карта не совпадает с теми, что имеются в базах данных. Во время встречи выясняется, что Кайло Рен — сын Леи и Хана, но после его падения на Тёмную сторону они разорвали свои отношения и разошлись: Хан вернулся к жизни контрабандиста, а Лея полностью посвятила себя Сопротивлению. Когда Первый орден выяснил местоположение базы Сопротивления, «Старкиллер» начал выкачку энергии звезды, чтобы уничтожить Ди'Куар. В это время Сопротивление приступает к разработке собственного плана атаки на базу Первого ордена. Финн, бывший сантехник базы, помогает расшифровать её чертежи и показывает слабое место в её защите — термальный осциллятор, хранилище энергии, питающей планету, уничтожение которого запустит цепную реакцию, которая уничтожит всю базу целиком. Однако сделать это необходимо до того, как её супероружие будет заряжено для выстрела. Финн, Хан и Чуи вызываются добровольцами, чтобы проникнуть на базу и отключить её защитные поля изнутри. Перед их отлётом Лея и Хан прощаются и Лея, обняв мужа, просит его вернуть их сына домой. Рей в плену Рей доставляют на базу «Старкиллер», где её допросом занимается лично Кайло Рен, желающий получить от неё информацию о карте, ведущей к Люку Скайуокеру. Услышав от неё полный презрения упрёк в том, что он прячется за шлемом, Рен снимает его, открывая девушке своё молодое и ничем не обезображенное человеческое лицо. Поначалу ему удаётся проникнуть в разум Рей, и Рен видит там каменный остров, окружённый водой. Однако приспешнику Тёмной стороны с трудом удаётся прочитать её мысли, и девушка каким-то образом сопротивляется его вмешательству, а затем ей самой удается прочесть мысли Рена. После этого ментального сеанса, Рей говорит Кайло, что смогла почувствовать его самый сокровенный страх — страх не достичь величия легендарного Дарта Вейдера. Обескураженный и шокированный произошедшим, Рен сбегает из допросной комнаты, чтобы получить совет от Сноука. thumb|250px|left|Рей использует обман разума на штурмовике, который помогает ей сбежать. Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, Рей сознаёт, о чём говорила ей Каната: она является чувствительной к Силе. Девушка применяет обман разума на охранявшем её штурмовике, который не сразу, но все же слушается и освобождает девушку и оставляет ей свой бластер. После освобождения Рей ищет выход с базы «Старкиллер», используя новообретённые способности Силы, чтобы оставаться невидимой для охраны и персонала комплекса. При помощи своих навыков альпинизма, полученных во время исследований обломков звёздных кораблей, Рей по техническим шахтам взбирается на верхние уровни базы. В это время Рен докладывает Сноуку о Рей и её способности взаимодействовать с Силой, после чего получает приказ доставить девушку к Верховному лидеру. Когда Рен узнаёт, что пленница сбежала, он впадает в неистовство и рассекает своим мечом пыточное кресло. Операция по уничтожению базы «Старкиллер» thumb|right|250px|Битва над каньоном базы «Старкиллер». Хан Соло на «Тысячелетнем соколе» в сопровождении Чубакки и Финна прибывают к базе «Старкиллер». Финн жаждет спасти Рей из заточения. Чтобы проникнуть через защищающие планету щиты, Хан разгоняет «Сокол» до сверхсветовой скорости и прорывается сквозь них, после чего осуществляет жёсткую посадку о поверхность планеты и останавливается в считанных метрах от края каньона. Хан, Чубакка и Финн проникают в главный комплекс, берут в заложники капитана Фазму и, угрожая расправой, вынуждают её отключить щиты, после чего сбрасывают офицера в пресс для мусора. Затем они встречаются с Рей, которая смогла освободиться из-под стражи самостоятельно. Когда щиты отключаются, Синяя и Красная эскадрильи под командованием По Дэмерона начинают атаку на базу. Их основной удар приходится на термальный осциллятор супероружия, но атака не приносит результата. Поняв планы Сопротивления, Первый орден направляет на перехват врага свои TIE-истребители, разобщив силы Сопротивления. Видя, что атаки истребителей ни к чему не приводят, Хан, Чубакка, Финн и Рей решают проделать брешь в защитном куполе осциллятора изнутри при помощи термальных детонаторов. Почувствовав присутствие отца, Кайло отправляется навстречу ему. Внутри комплекса Хан встречается со своим сыном, Кайло Реном, и обращается к нему по данному ему при рождении имени — Бен. На узком мостике, перекинутом через глубокую пропасть, Соло умоляет сына отринуть учение Сноука и вернуться на Светлую сторону Силы. Сняв шлем, Бен предстаёт перед отцом испуганным и полным раскаяния. Он отдаёт Соло свой световой меч и просит помочь ему. Хан говорит, что сделает что угодно ради него, но когда он пытается забрать световой меч из рук сына, тот не отпускает его. Затем, обняв отца, Бен поворачивает рукоять и пронзает Хана насквозь лезвием меча. На глазах у Рей, Финна и Чубакки Хан в последний раз дотрагивается до лица сына, после чего падает в тёмную бездну навстречу своей смерти. Разъярённый смертью старого друга, Чубакка начинает стрелять по штурмовикам и серьёзно ранит Рена выстрелом в бок из своего энергетического арбалета, а Рей и Финн открывают огонь по подоспевшим на помощь своему военачальнику штурмовикам. В это время на Ди'Куаре Лея, почувствовавшая через Силу смерть Хана, закрывает глаза, чтобы сдержать подступившие слёзы. Несмотря на ранение в бок, Рен всё же покидает разрушающийся комплекс и направляется вслед за Финном и Рей, нагнав беглецов в лесу. left|thumb|250px|Кайло Рен скрестил клинки с бывшим штурмовиком. Встретившись, Рей называет Кайло монстром, убившим собственного отца. После этого она пытается выстрелить в него из своего бластера, но Рен при помощи Силы отбрасывает Рей, которая, ударившись о дерево, теряет сознание. Полный отчаяния и страха Финн бросается ей на помощь. Разъярённый Рен называет Финна предателем и тот в гневе подбирает оброненный девушкой старый световой меч Люка Скайуокера и нападает на Рена, чтобы наказать его за совершённые им преступления. Однако тот, будучи тяжело раненым выстрелом из энергетического арбалета Чубакки и истекая кровью, всё равно оказывается слишком сильным противником для бывшего штурмовика. Финну удаётся легко ранить Рена, но тот вскоре побеждает его, серьёзно ранив Финна в спину. Затем Рен пытается притянуть к себе легендарный меч, созданный его дедом, при помощи Силы, но тот неожиданно пролетает мимо и оказывается в руках у очнувшейся Рей, которая тотчас же нападает на Тёмного рыцаря. thumb|right|250px|По Дэмерон уничтожает слабое место базы. В это же самое время Чуи активирует термальные детонаторы, взрыв которых проделывает брешь в защитном куполе, что даёт По сигнал к началу атаки. Он ведёт оставшиеся в его распоряжении «X-wing»'и через траншею базы. Добравшись до купола осциллятора, По обнаруживает в нём брешь и направляет свой истребитель прямо к ней, при этом преследовавшие его TIE-истребители разбиваются о стены купола, не осилив выполнить тот же манёвр, что и пилот Сопротивления. Уже внутри Дэмерон торпедами уничтожает термальный осциллятор базы всего за тридцать секунд до завершения подзарядки супероружия. Это запускает цепную реакцию, и накопленная базой энергия звезды начинает разрывать планету изнутри. thumb|left|250px|Дуэль Рей и Кайло Рена на базе «Старкиллер». Рей и Рен продолжают свою схватку в заснеженном лесу. Даже получив множество ранений: от Чубакки, Финна и Рей — Рен по-прежнему имеет преимущество над своей оппоненткой, преобразовывая свою ярость в мощь, чтобы не чувствовать боль. Во время схватки Рен поражается способностям Рей и пытается привлечь её на свою сторону, хваля её сильную связь с Силой и предлагает обучить её, если она присоединится к нему. Однако предложение приводит к непредвиденным последствиям: услышав его, Рей убеждается в собственных силах и призывает Силу, после чего нападает на Рена и кардинально меняет ход поединка. В конечном итоге Рей побеждает Рена, повреждает его световой меч и наносит ему серьёзную рану через всё лицо. К этому моменту тело Кайло Рена было покрыто множеством ран и он больше не мог стоять на ногах, но он всё еще пытался одержать верх над противником. Но прежде чем Рей сделала шаг, чтобы нанести завершающий удар, огромная трещина в земле разделила соперников. После этого Рей возвращается к раненому Финну, который всё ещё находится в бессознательном состоянии, но они вдвоём оказываются в ловушке на разрываемой катаклизмом планете. Однако им на помощь прибывает «Тысячелетний сокол», управляемый Чубаккой. Внутри же основного комплекса базы царит хаос, так как ни у кого нет шансов выбраться с умирающей планеты, лейтенант Родинон, осознавший масштабы катастрофы, решает покинуть базу, несмотря на строгий приказ полковника Дату остаться на посту, ответив тому, что даже генерал Хакс сбежал. В то же время сам генерал Хакс связывается с Сноуком и докладывает ему о сложившейся ситуации на базе, после чего получает приказ эвакуироваться с базы и доставить к нему Кайло Рена, чтобы закончить процесс его обучения. «Тысячелетний сокол» и остатки ударной группы Сопротивления во главе с По Дэмероном покидают базу «Старкиллер», превратившуюся в сверхновую звезду, и успевают совершить гиперпрыжок до Ди’Куара, прежде чем та взрывается. Обнаружение Люка Скайуокера В связи с уничтожением штаб-квартиры Первого ордена, на базе Сопротивления царит праздничное настроение, но Лея, Чубакка и Рей остаются в стороне от всеобщего веселья, так как их терзает скорбь, вызванная смертью Хана Соло. Неожиданно для всех активируется R2-D2 и проецирует карту местонахождения Люка Скайуокера, недостающий фрагмент которой содержится на карте BB-8. По снова загружает в своего дроида карту, и тот выводит голограмму фрагмента и соединяет его с картой R2-D2. Все присутствующие видят путь к планете, на которой Люк Скайуокер искал Первый храм джедаев. Финна помещают в госпиталь для лечебной реабилитации, и на прощание Рей целует его в лоб и благодарит за всё, что он сделал для неё. right|thumb|250px|Рей находит Люка Скайукера на покрытой океаном планете Ак-То. Вместе с R2-D2 и Чубаккой Рей на «Тысячелетнем соколе» следуют по указанному на карте маршруту и прибывают на удалённую, покрытую океаном планету, которую она ранее видела в своём видении. Девушка сажает «Сокол» на одном из бесчисленных островов, на котором находится древнее каменное поселение. Поднявшись по крутой лестнице к вершине горы, девушка встречает Люка. Не произнеся ни слова, она преподносит ему старый световой меч его отца. Создание left|thumb|250px|Приобретение Disney компании Lucasfilm у Джорджа Лукаса открыло путь к созданию «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII». 30 октября 2012 года The Walt Disney Company объявила о приобретении Lucasfilm Ltd., продюсерской компании, ответственной за создание франшизы «Звёздные войны», у её владельца, автора «Звёздных войн», Джорджа Лукаса, за 4,05 миллиарда долларов. Вслед за приобретением компании медиа-гигантом, 31 мая последовало объявление об уходе Лукаса с поста главы Lucasfilm Ltd., а позже было объявлено о том, что с 1 июня опытный кинопродюсер Кэтлин Кеннеди сменила Лукаса на посту сопредседателя Lucasfilm. После объединения Disney раскрыла планы о своём намерении выпустить новые фильмы так называемой трилогии сиквелов, пост исполнительного продюсера которых заняла Кеннеди. Работа над Эпизодом VII началась за несколько месяцев до объявления о слиянии Disney и Lucasfilm, а Лукасом была написана сюжетная канва для трёх планирующихся фильмов. Вскоре после объединения Кеннеди сообщила, что команда, причастная к созданию фильма, занята обсуждением сюжетных идей со сценаристами. 9 ноября представители Lucasfilm подтвердили начало стадии пре-продакшна «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», и то, что сценарист Майкл Арндт занялся написанием сценария к фильму. Впервые новость о привлечении Арндта к работе над сценарием появилась 8 ноября и к тому времени у него было готово около 40 — 50 страниц сценария, в которых действие новой трилогии было плотно связано с семьёй Скайуокеров. 25 января 2013 года на StarWars.com появилось сообщение о том, что Дж. Дж. Абрамс, известный по работе над телевизионным сериалом «Остаться в живых» и более известный как режиссёр двух фильмов, перезапустивших франшизу «Звёздный путь», был назначен на пост режиссёра Эпизода VII, о чьей кандидатуре Джордж Лукас, создатель франшизы «Звёздные войны», высказал следующее: «Меня каждый раз поражает Джей Джей как режиссёр и сценарист. Он идеальный выбор на роль режиссёра нового фильма «Звёздные войны», и моё наследие не могло оказаться в более надёжных руках». Лукас изначально был причастен к проекту в качестве творческого консультанта, но впоследствии он отошёл от участия в проекте, после того как в Disney решили развивать сюжет в отличном от первоначальной истории направлении. Позже в интервью Стивену Кольберу он пояснил: «Оригинальная сага была об отце, детях и внуках. Не думаю, что для кого-то это секрет — это есть в книгах — и дети были в возрасте 20 лет и на этом всё. Но они пошли в другом направлении, и я взволнован — они не воспользовались моей историей, так что я не в курсе, что они делают» Также консультантом фильма выступил Саймон Кинберг, который описывал своё участие в проекте: «Я всего лишь консультант. Я даю советы относительно фильмов. Я работал с VII эпизодом: помогал с сюжетом, вычитывал сценарий, прорабатывал некоторые сложные места и делился мыслями по поводу того, к чему это могло привести». 24 октября 2013 года стало известно, что Лоуренс Кэздан и Абрамс переписали сценарий Арндта. Сын Кэздана, Джон, не указанный в титрах, также принимал участив в написании сценария, а режиссёр Эпизода VIII Райан Джонсон попросил Абрамса внести некоторые изменения в сценарий, из-за чего в конце фильма на Ак-То вместе с Рей прилетает R2-D2, а не BB-8. Производство thumb|right|250px|Актёрский состав «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы». Подготовительные съёмки «Пробуждения Силы» начались в апреле 2014 года, к ним приступила вторая съёмочная группа в Исландии и Абу-Даби. Translated via Google Translate. 25 апреля представители Lucasfilm обнародовали планы по поводу новой хронологии «Звёздных войн», исключающей существующую Расширенную вселенную, и подтвердили, что эпизод VII и его продолжения не будут основаны ни на одном из существующих в рамках старой РВ источников. После этого, 29 апреля последовала публикация официального списка актёрского состава фильма. Там сообщалось, что Марк Хэмилл, Кэрри Фишер, Харрисон Форд, Кенни Бейкер, Питер Мейхью и Энтони Дениэлс вернутся к ролям своих основных персонажей из оригинальной трилогии и к ним присоединятся множество новых актёров в ведущих ролях: Джон Бойега, Дэйзи Ридли, Адам Драйвер, Оскар Айзек, Энди Серкис, Домналл Глисон и Макс фон Сюдов. Своё возвращение в серию Хэмилл прокомментировал следующим образом: «Часть опыта со «Звёздными войнами» в моей жизни прошла мимо, осталась позади меня. Мы видели начало, середину и конец. И конечно же, я и не мечтал вернуться туда и через миллион лет. Я предполагал, что даже если и будут ещё трилогии, то моя история всё равно окончена». Денис Лоусон был приглашён исполнить роль Веджа Антиллеса из оригинальной трилогии, однако он отказался, заявив, что это было бы «скучно» для него. Основные съёмки начались 16 мая 2014 года в Великобритании на территории Pinewood Studios. Источниками вдохновения Абрамсу служили фильмы таких режиссёров, как Джон Форд, Акира Куросава и Терренс Малик. Дэниэл Миндел, ранее работавший с Абрамсом в качестве оператора-постановщика, продолжил своё сотрудничество с режиссёром и в работе над этим фильмом. Помимо обычных камер, фильм снимался и на IMAX камеры. 7 апреля 2014 стало известно, что Питер Мейхью приступил к съёмкам в роли Чубакки, однако некоторые его сцены приходилось снимать с использованием дублёров из-за возраста и физического здоровья Мейхью. 11 июня 71-летний Харрисон Форд получил перелом левой ноги в результате падения на неё гидравлической двери в Pinewood Studios. С полученной травмой актёр был по воздуху доставлен в Больницу Джона Рэдклиффа в Оксфорде. Процесс восстановления от полученной травмы отлучил актёра от съемок на восемь недель. Как стало известно позже, Абрамс также получил небольшую травму спины, когда пытался помочь Форду и приподнять придавившую его ногу дверь. 28 июня актёр Энди Серкис подтвердил, что работу по захвату движения для этого фильма, а также для всех последующих фильмов проекта «Звёздные войны», возьмут на себя The Imaginarium Studios. Серкис также подтвердил, что его персонаж в фильме будет создан при помощи технологии захвата движения.Andy Serkis Performance Capture Confirmation 6 июля Lucasfilm утвердил актёров Кристал Кларк и Пипа Андерсона в рамках открытого кастинга, прошедшего в Соединённом Королевстве. Также было заявлено о двухнедельном перерыве съёмок в августе из-за перелома ноги Харисона Форда, после чего они возобновились и продлились до поздней осени. Абрамс, Хэмилл и Дэйзи Ридли провели три дня на съёмочной площадке на Скеллиг-Майкл в графства Керри, в Ирландии. 6 ноября 2014 года официальный твиттер «Звёздных войн» объявил об окончании основных съёмок. Также в сообщении было указано официальное название фильма — «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» — и представлено официальное изображение логотипа фильма, в котором, как и в оригинальных фильмах, не было подзаголовка «Эпизод». На этапе планирования, у фильма было несколько подзаголовков, одним из которых был вариант «Тень Империи» ( ), который походил на название мультимедийного проекта «Тени Империи». Дизайн Майкл Каплан, разработчик дизайна костюмов к обоим фильмам «Звёздный путь» Абрамса, также был назначен художником по костюмам «Эпизода VII». Каплан разработал новый дизайн формы штурмовиков для фильма, так как внешний вид старых костюмов были признан несовременным. Создавая новую форму, он вдохновлялся дизайном продукции фирмы Apple. Чтобы Дениэлсу было удобно в его костюме, производственная команда создала новый костюм C-3PO, а модель дроида R2-D2 для фильма создали члены R2-D2 Builders Club. Ведущий звукорежиссёр Мэттью Вуд пригласил своих бывших коллег и членов команды сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» для записи некоторых диалогов второго плана. Юэн Макгрегор и Фрэнк Оз также приняли участие в записи диалогов, прочитав несколько реплик для сцены видения Рей. Позже запись голоса Макгрегора была совмещена с записью голоса Алека Гиннесса, а новая запись Фрэнка Оза заменена на более раннюю реплику Йоды, записанную для другого фильма. Музыка Во время совместного концерта с Young Musician’s Foundation Debut Orchestra, прошедшего 9 февраля композитор Джон Уильямс заявил, что надеется получить шанс написать саундтрек ко всей новой трилогии. 29 апреля на пресс-конференции, посвященной выходу фильма «Стартрек: Возмездие», Абрамс сказал: «Пока слишком рано о чём-то говорить, но я надеюсь на это Уильямса, и, забегая вперёд, скажу, что это саундтрека к фильму определённо должен делать Джон Уильямс, потому что он появился в этих фильмах задолго до меня». 27 июля 2013 года на Celebration Europe II был показан видеоролик, подтверждающий участие Уильямса в написании музыки к новым фильмам. 21 марта 2015 года Lucasfilm объявил о том, что Джон Уильямс запишет саундтрек для «Пробуждение Силы» в Лос-Анджелесе. Это примечательно тем, что саундтреки ко всем предыдущим фильмам записывались в Великобритании при содействии Лондонского симфонического оркестра. Процесс записи музыки продлился с лета до осени 2015 года. Релиз thumb|left|250px|Официальный локализованный логотип. Показ первого тизер-трейлера, который вышел раньше намеченного срока из-за требований поклонников и личной просьбы Абрамса, был анонсирован в официальном твиттере Bad Robot Productions и сопровождался обращением Абрамса к фанатам, что они смогут «мельком взглянуть на то, над чем мы сейчас работаем.» Премьера 88-секундного тизера состоялась в 30 кинотеатрах в Северной Америке и в онлайн-сервисах 28 ноября 2014 года. Мировая премьера тизера в кинотеатрах состоялась в декабре 2014 года. Вскоре после премьеры трейлера были раскрыты имена показанных в нём персонажей. Оформлено это было в виде онлайн-набора коллекционных карточек. Второй тизер был представлен 16 апреля 2015 года. В июне 2015 года издании «Variety» посвятило выпуск рассказу о фильме «Пробуждение Силы», в который вошли интервью с актёрами и создателями фильма, а также фотографии, сделанные известным фотографом Энни Лейбовиц. Выпуск за август 2015 года журнала «Entertainment Weekly» был также посвящён фильму и вышел с посвященной ему обложкой. «Пробуждение Силы» было представлено на панели на San Diego Comic-Con 2015 года и на выставке D23. На последней был представлен эксклюзивный для D23 постер «Пробуждения Силы» авторства Дрю Струзана, который, помимо этого, создал прокатную версию постера к фильму. Третий, короткий тизер был опубликован в официальном Instagram «Звёздных войн» 27 августа. 23 сентября в Facebook был опубликован видеоклип, представляющий 360-градусную панораму пролёта спидера по Джакку. Окончательный вариант постера был представлен 18 октября 2015 года, после чего, 19 октября во время трансляции Monday Night Football на канале ESPN, был показан полноценный трейлер фильма. В рамках рекламной компании актёрский состав и члены съёмочной группы часто появлялись в различных популярных телевизионных передачах, таких как «Good Morning America», «Live! with Kelly and Michael» и «60 Minutes». Абрамс, Боенга и Ридли приняли участие в программе «Saturday Night Live», где разыграли несколько сценок, в которых показывали членов актёрского состава и гостей знаменитостей в серии шуточных прослушиваний. Во время этих сценок были высмеяны, в частности, многочисленные расистские высказывания о выборе Боенги на роль в фильме, комментарии Лукаса о его неучастии в работе над фильмом и участие Абрамса в работе над конкурирующей серией фильмов франшизы «Звёздный путь». (Большинство этих сценок были показаны 1 июня 2016 года. ) Также Абрамс и члены актёрского состава приняли участие в посвящённом «Звёздным войнам» эпизоде передачи «Jimmy Kimmel Live!», показанном 23 ноября. Во время съёмок этого эпизода Харрисон Форд рассказал о полученной во время съёмок фильма травме, при этом, чтобы показать как именно он повредил ногу, он сломал фигурку Хана Соло. Некоторые члены съёмочной группы и актёрского состава приняли участие в официальной пресс-конференции, прошедшей 5 декабря. Мировая премьера фильма состоялась 14 декабря в Голливуде. , Живая онлайн-трансляция с красной дорожки проходила на сайте StarWars.com. Российская премьера фильма состоялась 15 декабря в кинотеатре «КАРО 11 Октябрь». Благотворительность 21 мая Disney, Lucasfilm и Bad Robot анонсировали «Force for Change», благотворительную кампанию, посвященную «поиску творческих решений для некоторых из самых больших проблем в мире». С самого начала компания фокусировалась на сотрудничестве с UNICEF. Каждый, кто пожертвовал в адрес организации какую-либо сумму, принимал участие в лотерее, призом которой был шанс попасть на съёмочную площадку «Эпизода VII». 11 августа был объявлен победитель благотворительной лотереи. Им стал участник по имени Д.С.Барнс из Денвера, штат Колорадо. Позже Дж. Дж. Абрамс опубликовал видеоролик на YouTube, в котором сообщил о том, что по результатам акции было собрано 4.26 миллиона долларов. В августе 2014 несколько членов съёмочной команды приняли участие в «Ice Bucket Challenge» — флешмобе, в котором люди обливали себя ледяной воды и делали пожертвование в фонд борьбы с БАС. 21 апреля 2015 года Абрамс появился в эфире передачи «Джимми Киммел в прямом эфире» вместе с Чубаккой и представил «Twizzler challenge» в честь месяца распространения информации о проблеме аутизма. В августе 2015 года Lucasfilm и HP начали двухмесячную программу, получившую название «Art Awakens», в рамках которой участники должны были представить свои художественные работы, вдохновлённые «Пробуждением Силы», лучшие из которых были представлены на специальной выставке, средства с которой пошли на компанию «Force for Change». 5 ноября 2015 года режиссёр Дж. Дж. Абрамс провёл показ незавершённой версии фильма для Дэниела Флитвуда — 32 летнего поклонника «Звёздных войн», больного агрессивной формой рака, который, согласно прогнозу врачей, мог не дожить до выхода фильма в кинотеатрах. Чтобы Дэниел смог увидеть новый фильм любимой саги до своей смерти, его родными и друзья устроили в социальных сетях кампанию, которую поддержали некоторые члены актёрского состава «Пробуждения Силы» — Джон Бойега, Марк Хэмилл и Гвендолин Кристи. Флитвуд скончался 10 ноября 2015 года. Возможность одними из первых увидеть фильм получат космонавты и астронавты с Международной космической станции. 28 ноября стало известно, что дроид R2-KT, созданный в честь девочки Кэти Джонсон, появится в «Пробуждении Силы». Альбин Джонсон, основатель 501-го легиона и отец Кэти, собрал этого дроида после того, как у дочери поставили диагностировали финальную стадию рака мозга. Помимо появления в фильме R2-KT, там также можно увидеть изображение логотипа 501-го легиона на одном из флагов в дворце Маз Канаты. Мерчандайзинг right|thumb|180px|Предварительный постер с конференции [[Wikipedia:Disney D23|D23 Expo]] После приобретения корпорацией Disney компании Lucasfilm в 2012 году «воображариумное» подразделение корпорации приступило к разработке новых расширений по франчайзу «Звёздные войны» в различных тематических парках Disney. Однако Боб Айгер остановил работу над новыми расширениями до выхода «Пробуждения Силы» и последующих фильмов «Звёздные войны», чтобы таким образом завершить развитие новой трилогии и развивать расширения уже на законченной мифологии франшизы. 15 августа 2015 года были озвучены планы развития зон «Звёздных войн» в тематических парках Disney, в которых также будут и материалы, относящиеся к «Пробуждению Силы». Кампанию по продаже сопутствующей продукции Disney начала 4 сентября 2015 года — называлось это мероприятие «Пятница Силы». Lucasfilm выпустил серию из нескольких книг и комиксов, которые заполнили пробел между фильмами «Возвращение джедая» и «Пробуждение Силы». Также была выпущена новеллизация фильма и издано множество сопутствующей продукции, от графического альбома до антологии персонажей и коллекции наклеек. Кроме того, некоторые материалы из «Пробуждения Силы» появились в таких играх, как «Disney Infinity 3.0», «Star Wars Battlefront» и «LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens». Компания также заключила партнёрские соглашения с такими крупными брендами, как Covergirl & Max Factor, Duracell, FCA US, General Mills, HP, Subway and Verizon. В августе 2015 сеть магазинов Target проводила рекламную компанию под названием «Share the Force», которая состояла из телевизионных объявлений, эксклюзивных товаров для этой сети магазинов и онлайн программы, в ходе которой поклонники «Звёздных войн» могли делиться изображениями и видеороликами, на которых были запечатлены наиболее значимые и повлиявшие на них события, произошедшие во франшизе. Японская All Nippon Airways перекрасила некоторые свои самолёты в узнаваемые цвета персонажей фильмов «Звёздные войны» и «Пробуждения Силы» в частности. Выход на носителях thumb|200px|Рекламный постер Blu-ray и цифрового изданий. Выход «Пробуждения Силы» на домашних носителях, в составе комбинированного издания Blu-ray и DVD версий, состоялся 5 апреля 2016 года, но перед этим, 1 апреля вышла цифровая версия фильма. Вошедшие в эти издания дополнительные материалы состояли из удалённых сцен, короткометражек и полнометражного документального фильма о съёмках. 23 марта 2016 года Blu-ray версия фильма утекла в сеть до официального выхода, и в течении двенадцати часов она была скачана более двух миллионов раз. 3D-издание фильма вышло 31 октября 2016 года в Голландии и 15 ноября в США и Канаде. Издание состояло из четырёх дисков, упакованных в специальный коллекционный бокс, на которых содержаться театральная Blu-ray 3D версия фильма, Blu-ray версия, Digital HD версия и DVD издание фильма, вместе с ними в издание вошёл диск с дополнительными материалами из оригинального издания, включающий дополнительные удалённые сцены, закулисные интервью с актёрами и членами съёмочной группы и эксклюзивные, ранее не публиковавшиеся, аудиокомментарии режиссёра Джей Джей Абрамса.* Впервые в широковещательных сетях «Пробуждения Силы» было показано на канале Starz 10 сентября 2016 года. Отзывы Предварительная продажа билетов на фильм началась 19 октября. Вскоре многие онлайн-площадки продажи билетов, включая такие крупные сайты как «Fandango», стали сообщать о проблемах из-за наплыва пользователей. К моменту выхода фильма на экраны прибыль от предварительной продажи билетов превысила отметку в $100 миллионов, тем самым побив предыдущий рекорд, принадлежавший фильму «Тёмный рыцарь». Некоторые североамериканские сети кинотеатров установили ограничения для поклонников фильма, пожелавших придти на сеанс в костюмах любимых героев. Поклонники, решившие посмотреть фильм в кинотеатрах AMC и Cinemark, не смогли сделать это в масках или полностью покрывающем лицо гриме, а также пронести в зал копии оружия. В некоторых сетях запрет коснулся дажеже игрушечных световых мечей. Фильм имеет рейтинг 93 % новизны, согласно рецензиям на сайте Rotten Tomatoes, основанный на 323 отзывах и общей оценкой 8.2/10. See this image Манола Даргис из «New York Times» заявила: «''Большие новости относительно «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» — осторожно, спойлеры — он хорош!» и то, что фильм «срывается с места во время битв и погружается в тишину во время важных моментов.» Джон Вензл из «Denver Post» присудил фильму 3 1/2 звезды из 4, назвав его «мастерской симфонией''» и похвалил грамотно расставленные акценты, а также «''практические эффекты и богоподобные декорации''.» Ричард Роепер поставил фильму 4 звезды. За день до начала широкого показа крупнейший российский журнал о фантастике «Мир фантастики» опубликовал две полярные рецензии на фильм. В первой, более критичной, постоянный автор Дмитрий Злотницкий поставил фильму 7/10 балов, сделав заключение — «это продолжение классических фильмов, но по духу — повторение пройденного. Зрелищное, с обилием отсылок к классике и рядом смачных сцен, но лишенное ярких индивидуальных черт и оставляющее весьма пресное послевкусие.» Во второй, положительной, заместитель главного редактора журнала Александр Гагинский поставил картине 9/10 балов, при этом написав, что «Пробуждение Силы» — «неоригинальная, но увлекательная космоопера с довольно стройным сюжетом (слава Силе, сценарий не Линделоф писал!) и отличными боями звездолётов.» Реакция поклонников и обычных зрителей на новый фильм саги во всём мире сильно разнились, от восторженных отзывов до сокрушительной критики. Тем не менее, это слабо отразилось на кассовом успехе картины. За первый уик-энд широкого проката в России фильм заработал 877 миллионов рублей (более 12,4 миллиона долларов США), на тот момент это был лучший результат за всю историю российского кинопроката. По итогам 2015 года фильм стал самой кассовой картиной в российском прокате, собрав 1,71 миллиарда рублей. Это третий результат по кассовым сборам в России за всю историю кинопроката. Общие сборы картины в РФ и странах СНГ составили более 1,86 миллиарда рублей. Кроме того, в России и странах СНГ фильм «Звёздные Войны: Пробуждение Силы» установил рекорд по сборам в залах формата IMAХ, заработав более 336 миллионов рублей. Таким образом, на начало 2016 года, фильм занимал первое место по сборам в данном формате за всю историю кинопроката с этих странах. 6 января 2016 года фильм побил рекорд домашних сборов в США, опередив результат предыдущего рекордсмена, научно-фантастического фильма Джеймса Кэмерона «Аватар», который собрал в домашнем прокате 780 миллионов долларов и удерживал рекорд с 2009 года. Побить его «Пробуждению Силы» удалось менее чем за три недели с начала проката. С поправкой на инфляцию и с вызванным этим изменением цен на билеты, «Пробуждение Силы» стал самым успешным продолжением в истории, опередив «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар», а также стал первым фильмом саги после «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза», оказавшимся самым кассовоуспешным фильмом в год своего выпуска. 7 февраля 2016 года поступило сообщение о том, что фильм преодолел отметку в 2 миллиарда долларов кассовых сборов. «Пробуждение Силы» было представлено в пяти номинациях на 88-й церемонии вручения премии «Оскар» (наибольшее число номинаций среди фильмов серии «Звёздные войны» с выхода «Новой надежды»), которая прошла 28 февраля 2016 года. Картина была выдвинута в категориях: «За лучший монтаж» (Марианн Брэндон и Мэри Джо Маркей), «За лучшую музыку к фильму» (Джон Уильямс), «За лучший звуковой монтаж» (Мэттью Вуд и Дэвид Экорд), «За лучший звук» (Энди Нельсон, Кристофер Скарабосио и Стюарт Уилсон), «За лучшие визуальные эффекты» (Роджер Гайетт, Патрик Тубах, Нил Скэнлэн и Крис Корбоулд). Тем не менее, ни одну из наград фильм не выиграл. Большинством зрительских голосов «Пробуждение Силы» получило награду «Фильм года» на MTV Movie Awards 2016 года; Дэйзи Ридли получила награду в номинации «Прорыв года», а Адам Драйвер награду как «Лучший злодей». Абрамс признал, что в фильме есть одна серьёзная ошибка, а точнее сцена объятий Рей и Леи в финальной части фильма, хотя до этого, на протяжении всей картины, они не разу не встречались друг с другом. Как объяснил режиссёр, в тот момент, когда Чубакка был занят оказанием медицинской помощи Финну, Рей и Лея переговаривались через трансмиттер, и эта сцена осталась за экраном. Отсылки к другим фильмам саги «Звёздные войны» * Фильм начинается со сцены звёздного корабля в космосе, что является отсылкой к начальным сценам фильмов оригинальной трилогии и трилогии приквелов. * Антенна «Тысячелетнего сокола» стала прямоугольной, что явно отсылает к тому, что оригинальная антенна «Сокола» была утрачена во время битвы при Эндоре в «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». * Хан Соло произносит традиционную фразу: «У меня плохое предчувствие», в тот момент, когда рафтары вырвались из клеток на борту «Эраваны». * Световой меч с голубым лезвием, который использовали Финн и Рей — это тот же световой меч, что был создал Энакин в конце Войн клонов, который позже, в «Мести ситхов», подобрал Оби-Ван и затем передал Люку в «Новой надежде». Этот меч был потерян Люком во время его дуэли с Дартом Вейдером в «Империя наносит ответный удар» * Ответ Кайло Рена генералу Хаксу о том, не должен ли Верховный лидер Сноук вернуться к использованию «армии клонов», является отсылкой к солдатам-клонам и Войнам клонов. * Личный номер Финна (2187) — это отсылка к камере 2187, в которой держали в заключении принцессу Лею Органу во время её пленения на первой Звезде Смерти. * Крик Рей «Неееет!», который раздаётся, когда девушка видит, как Кайло Рен убивает своего отца, Хана Соло, вторит подобным крикам в других фильмах: крик Оби-Вана Кеноби, когда он видит убийство Квай-Гона Джинна в «Скрытой угрозе»; крик Оби-Вана, когда он видит, как Энакин безрассудно нападает на Дуку в «Атаке клонов»; крик Дарта Вейдера, узнавшего о том, что убил Падме Амидалу в «Мести ситхов»; крик Люка, ставшего свидетелем смерти Оби-Вана в «Новой надежде»; и опять же крик Люка, узнавшего, что Дарт Вейдер является его отцом в «Империя наносит ответный удар» и крик Дарта Вейдера, когда Император Палпатин убивает молниями Силы его сына Люка в «Возвращении джедая». * Это первый фильм саги «Звёздные войны», в котором не появляется пустынная планета Татуин. И второй, после «Империя наносит ответный удар», в котором планета не упоминается. * Многие образцы техники и технологии, представленные в фильме, являются преемниками (по крайней мере, с точки зрения дизайна) их предшественников из оригинальной трилогии. Примеры: Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» и звёздный истребитель T-65B «X-wing»; истребитель превосходства в космосе TIE/fo и звёздный истребитель TIE/LN; AT-MA и AT-AT; броня штурмовика Первого ордена и броня штурмовика; звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» и звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский». Видео Звёздные Войны Пробуждение Силы - трейлер Состав * Фрэнк Оз — Йода * Майк Масса — Дублёр Хана Соло * Дэниел Крейг — Штурмовик Первого ордена * Алан Чимс — Штурмовик Первого ордена * Анкута Брибэн — Политик * Бернис Руст — Посетитель замка Маз Канаты * Каролайн Гарнелл — Член сопротивления |crew= thumb|250px|Дж. Дж. Абрамс и Кэтлин Кеннеди в [[Bad Robot Productions во время работы над фильмом.]] * Режиссёр — Дж. Дж. Абрамс * Продюсеры — Кэтлин Кеннеди, Дж. Дж. Абрамс, Брайан Бёрк и Bad Robot Productions * Консультанты — Лоуренс Кэздан и Саймон Кинберг * Сценаристы — Майкл Арндт, Лоуренс Кэздан и Дж. Дж. Абрамс * Композитор — Джон Уильямс * Исполнительные продюсеры — Томми Харпер, Джейсон МакГатлин * Оператор — Дэниэл Миндел * Художники-постановщики — Рик Картер, Даррен Гилфорд * Художник по костюмам — Майкл Каплан * Специалист по визуальным эффектам — Крис Корбоулд * Дизайнер звука — Бен Бёртт * Производственное ведение звука — Гэри Райдстром * Руководитель отдела создания звука — Мэттью Вуд * Сведение свука — Стюарт Уилсон * Руководитель отдела специальных эффектов (ILM) — Роджер Гайетт, Патрик Тубах * Художники концепта — Даг Чан, Иэн Маккейг * Сведение звука — Энди Нельсон * Дополнительные диалоги инордцев — Сара Мария Форсберг }} Появления *4B-EG-6 *BB-8 *B-U4D *C-3PO *EGL-21 *FN-1824 *FN-2003 *FN-2199 *FN-3181 *FN-417 *FN-9330 *GA-97 *GTAW-74 *HURID-327 *IT-000-XZ 1594 *KT-310 *M6-15R *M9-G8 *ME-8D9 *O-MR1 *PZ-4CO *R0-4L0 *R0-H2 *R1 (Пилот Сопротивления) *R2-D2 *R2-KT *R-3DO *R6-D8 *RP-G0 *TK-338 *Авга Росин *Аллиум *Анофи Денге *Армитаж Хакс *Атгар Хис *Базини Нетал *Бала-Тик *Бастиан *Бласс Тиран *Боббаджо *Боливар Денай *Болли Приндел *Ванвер Ирвинг *Венало Винтз *Вобер Данд *Волзанг Ли-Трулл *Ганнис Дукейн *Гвиллис Багноро *Госс Туверс *Граммгар *Гревоз Прана IX *Гуич *Гэдд Нешуррион *Даша Променти *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре *Джессика Пава *Джиал Акбар *Джи'Ррош *Джурах Янай *Дивис Скальдз *Допхельд Митака *Досмит Рэ *Дрего *Дуртил Хаза *Дэван Марак *Зигли Брасс *Зувио *Изби *Илко Муника *Илло Эсти *Инфраблу Зедбедди Коггинс *Йода *Йоло Зифф *К'аи Треналли *Кайдел Ко Конникс *Кайло Рен *Калуан Иматт *Каплан *Клисс Пауэр *Корр Селла *Кратинус *Крокинг Шэнд *Куигголд *Купресс *Ланевер Виллечам *Лапаро *Лема Илуак *Лея Органа *Лор Сан Текка *Люк Скайуокер *Маз Каната *Май'но Тист *Мандетат *Мета *Мин Сакул *Монн Татт *Мундури *Мыльноводный Диллифей Глон *Настия Унамо *Нахени Гиллен *Нив Лек *Ниен Нунб *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Омалин Фискер *Оскус Стуратт *Памич Нерро Гуди *По Дэмерон *Праши *Престер Оммлин *Пру Свивант *Разу Цинь-Фи *Райт *Рей Скайуокер *Ресдокс *Родинон *Россер Вено *Рудаун *Сарко Планк *Саче Скарит *Сидон Итано *Скрапджав Мотито *Сноук *Сонсиго *Ашос Статура *Стрихн *Строно Таггс *Табала Зо *Тадл Беренко *Таниссон *Танлис Дипалло *Таруиш Яхден *Тасу Лич *Тейбин Ралорса *Теммин Уэксли *Тидо *Толомар Риз *Тринто Дуаба *Тромба *Турсант Ирвинг *Тэслин Бранс *Уберт Кварил *Уи'ба Таулл *Ункар Платт *Уолливан *Фазма *Финн *Фурилло *Хан Соло *Хартер Калония *Хобин Карсамба *Хугенз *Черфф Маота *Чубакка *Дарт Сидиус *Энакин Скайуокер *Эрик С. Дату *Яшко Фурус |creatures= *Бархест *Птицы **Блоггин **Стальноклюв **Пишне **Порг **Снип *Бодхар *Собака *Дюнный зайвар *Фантабу *Гхххк *Горнт *Слизень горра *Говат *Гримтааш *Гандарк *Хаппабор *Худжикс *Кинтанский странник *К'лор'слизень *Лаггабист *Мантелльские саврипы *Моннок *Муф *Нарглатч *Нг'ок *Рафтар *Роггварт *Червь **Червь ночной страж *Уоррт |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Дроид-астромеханик серии BB **Астромеханик M9-G8 **Серия R ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R0 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R4 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R5 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R6 *Бойцовый дроид *Дроид I2-CG *Дроид-дознаватель **Дроид-дознаватель IT-000 *Дроид-рабочий **Тяжёлый дроид-погрузчик **Рабочий дроид общего назначения YOL *Грузоподъёмный дроид *Патрульный дроид **Патрульный дроид *Дроид питания **Дроид питания серии GNK *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO **Протокольный дроид PZ **Протокольный дроид RA-7 *Ремонтный дроид **Серия MSE ***Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 *Дроид-часовой **Дроид-часовой *Дроид-слуга **Дроид-слуга GA **Дроид-слуга LEP *Дроид-просеиватель **Дроид-просеиватель R-H029 **Миниатюрный дроид-просеиватель SN-1F4 *Дроид-шпион *Тренировочный дроид **Тренировочный дистанционно управляемый дроид «Стрелок-H» |events= *Галактическая гражданская война **Битва при Явине **Дуэль в Облачном городе **Спасение принцессы Леи *Эпоха Новой Республики **Холодная война ***Побег с Джакку ***Побег с «Добивающего» ***Хоснианский катаклизм ***Охота на Лор-Сана Текку ****Нападение на Туанул **Уничтожение джедаев Люка Скайуокера **Война между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением ***Битва при базе «Старкиллер» ***Битва на Такодане **Схватка на борту «Эраваны» **Триллианская бойня |locations= *Галактика **Центральные Миры ***Система Хосниан ****Хосниан-Прайм *****Республиканский город ******Сенатская площадь *******Сенаторский комплекс Новой Республики **Внутреннее Кольцо ***Западные Рубежи ****Система Джакку *****Джакку ******Гоазонские пустоши *******Зыбучие равнины ******Кельвиново ущелье *******Туанул ******Хребет Кельвина ******Аванпост Ниима *******Площадка три *******Торговая лавка ******Священные поселения ******Кладбище звёздных кораблей *****Солнце Джакку **Храм джедаев Люка Скайуокера **Среднее Кольцо ***Сектор Таштор ****Система Такодана *****Такодана ******Озеро Наймив ******Замок Такоданы *****Солнце Такоданы **Нантун **Территории Внешнего Кольца ***Сектор Аноат ****Система Беспин *****Беспин ******Зона жизни *******Облачный город ***Эндор ***Понемах-Терминал ***Сектор Санбра ****Система Илиниум *****Ди'Куар ******База Сопротивления ***Салласт ***Татуин **Триллиа **Неизведанные Регионы ***Сектор 7G ****Система базы «Старкиллер» *****База «Старкиллер» ******Командный центр ******Ангар 718 ******Участок 47 *****Неизвестная звезда ***Система Ак-То ****Ак-То *****Храмовый остров ******Первый храм джедаев ******Деревня джедаев ******Гнездо |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Тиерфонские жёлтые асы *Торговец оружием *Босс **Мусорный босс *Охотник за головами *Синдикат «Сломанный рог» *Шеф-повар *Церковь Силы *Эскадрилья «Угольная жила» *Коллекционер *Мошенник *Констебль *Контролёр *Кореллианская машиностроительная корпорация *Сёстры Денге *Помощник шерифа *Дезертир *Инженер *Старший помощник *Первый орден **Вооружённые силы Первого ордена ***Армия Первого ордена ****Штурмовой корпус *****Штурмовик-огнемётчик *****Корпус FN *****Дивизия Кайло Рена *****Тяжелый мегабластерный штурмовик *****Штурмовик подавления мятежей *****Снежный штурмовик *****Штурмовик ***Высшее командование Первого ордена ***Флот Первого ордена ****Инженер флота Первого ордена ****Корпус пилотов TIE истребителей *****Пилот TIE истребителя Первого ордена *****Пилот сил специального назначения *****Воздушные силы обороны «Старкиллера» ***** «Месть Таркина» ***Силы специального назначения Первого ордена **Офицер Первого ордена **Верховный лидер *Мошенник *Галактическая Империя *Гуавианская банда смерти **Вооружённая охрана Гуавиан *Компания грузоперевозок Хана Соло *Дом Органа **Принцесса *Ирвинги *Орден джедаев **Джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван *Канджиклаб *Рыцари Рен *Наёмник *Торговец **Старьёвщик *Музыкант *Новая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Канцлер ***Сенатор **Вооружённые силы Новой Республики ***Флот обороны Новой Республики ****Основной флот Новой Республики *Ополчение аванпоста Ниима *Банда Онаки *Офицер **Адмирал **Капитан **Старший мичман **Полковник **Коммандер **Коммодор **Офицер связи **Энсин **Генерал **Лейтенант **Лейтенант-коммандер **Майор **Мичман **Контр-адмирал **Вице-адмирал *Пират *Полицейский *Профессор *Сопротивление **Наземный обслуживающий персонал Сопротивления ***Наземный логистический дивизион **Верховное командование Сопротивления **Вооружённые силы Сопротивления ***Армия Сопротивления ****Солдат Сопротивления ***Флот Сопротивления ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Сопротивления *****Чёрный-лидер *****Синяя эскадрилья ******Синий-лидер ******Синий-три *****Кобальтовая эскадрилья *****Красная эскадрилья ******Красный-четыре ******Красный-шесть *****Пилот Сопротивления **Шпионская сеть дроидов Сопротивления ***Главный по связи с дроидами **Техник Сопротивления *Мусорщик *Учёный **Криптохирург *Разведчик *Second mate *Шаг Кава *Команда Сидона Итано *Ситхи **Дарт *Контрабандист *Семья Статура *Техник *Головорезы Ункара *Военачальник |species= *Абеднедонцы *Артиодакцы *Бларины *Браваисианцы *Каскадаги *Кролуты *Кулисеттонцы *Делфидианцы *Довутины *Дубринсанцы *Фригосиане *Гадборинцы *Хасски *Люди **Альдераанцы **Чандрилианцы **Клоны **Кореллианцы **Набуанцы *Кюдзо *Мелитто *Мон-каламари *Наркусы *Ню-косианцы *Онодонейцы *Оттеганцы *Шозеры *Стенские оборотни *Салластанцы *Тарсунтане *Тидо *Убдурианцы *Уроделы *Вуки *Зузаболы |vehicles= *Спасательная капсула *Репульсорная техника **Спидер ***Патрульный спидер Gian-211 ***Спидер рейдеров Джакку ***LIUV ***Гравицикл ****Спидер Рей *Космическая станция **Боевая станция ***Звезда Смерти ****«Звезда Смерти I» *Звёздный корабль **Крупный корабль ***Линейный крейсер ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» ***** «Добивающий» ******Ангар 6 *******Отсек 2 ******Камера задержания 64949 ***Дредноут ****Звёздный дредноут *****Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач» ****** «Разоритель» ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» ****** «Наносящий удар» ***** «Дознаватель» **Крейсер ***Лёгкий крейсер ****Лёгкий крейсер Первого ордена **Грузовой корабль ***Корабль-балкер ****Тяжёлый грузовой корабль типа «Китовый ус» ***** «Эравана» ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 ***** «Тысячелетний сокол» **Звездолёт гуавиан **Шаттл ***Алфавитная линия ****Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ***Командный шаттл типа «Ипсилон» ****Командирский шаттл Кайло Рена **Космический буксир ***TUG-b13 **Звёздный истребитель ***Серия TIE ****Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/fo ****Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln ****Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/sf ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» ***** «Чёрный-один» **Транспорт ***Кореллианский звёздный шаттл CSS-1 **** «Мезон Мартинет» ***Войсковой транспорт ****Войсковой транспорт AAL-1971/9.1 ****Транспорт Сопротивления **Неизвестная разведывательная гондола Сопротивления *T-17 *Шагоход **AT-MA **AT-PD **AT-AT ***AT-AT **** «Адская гончая-два» |technology= *Арбалетная стрела *Броня **Броня штурмовиков Первого ордена ***Броня Фазмы **Броня вооружённой охраны Гуавиан смерти **Шлем Кайло Рена **Наплечник **Доспехи Дарта Вейдера *Бочка *Дубинка **Дубинка для подавления беспорядков Z6 *Бластер **Бластерная пушка ***Противопехотная бластерная пушка F-Z0 **Бластерный пистолет ***Бластерный пистолет DH-17 ***Бластерный пистолет Glie-44 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет ****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 *****Бластерный пистолет DL-44 Хана Соло ***Бластер JSP-14 ***Бластерный пистолет NN-14 ****Бластерный пистолет NN-14 Рей *****Предохранитель ***Бластерный пистолет SE-44C ***Курносый бластер ***Бластерный пистолет VT-33d **Бластерная винтовка ***Бойлерная винтовка ***Бластер EL-16 ***Бластерная винтовка EL-16HFE ****Бластерная винтовка По ***Бластерная винтовка F-11D ****Бластерная винтовка Фазмы ***Бластерная винтовка «Рассекатель хаттов» ***Бластерная винтовка «Оса» **Ударная пушка **Автоматический бластер ***Автоматический бластер FWMB-10 *Лампа на жире блоггинов *Склеивающая лента *Энергетический арбалет **Энергетический арбалет Чубакки *Дыхательная маска **Дыхательная маска Роамер-6 *Компрессор *Компьютер **Штурманский калькулятор ***Штурманский калькулятор «Топлекс» *Датапад *Дефлекторный щит **Планетарный щит *Детонатор *Кресло-катапульта *Электрический рефрактометр *Двигатель **Субсветовой двигатель ***Ионный двигатель ****Сдвоенный ионный двигатель *****Сдвоенный ионный двигатель P-s6 *Огнемёт **Огнемёт-сжигатель D-93 ***Огнемётная пушка D-93w *Граната **Магнитно-импульсная граната *Гранатомёт **Микрогранатомёт *Ключ Харриса *Головной комлинк *Генератор исцеляющего поля *Голокарта *Голограмма *Модуль для допросов *Нож *Боевой щит кюдзо *Лазерная пушка **Лазерная пушка KX9 **Лазерная пушка KX12 **Лазерная пушка L-s9.6 **Сдвоенная тяжёлая лазерная турель Lb-14 **Счетверённая лазерная пушка ***Счетверённая лазерная пушка AG-2G **Тяжёлая лазерная пушка R-9X *Световой меч **Световой меч с боковыми лезвиями ***Световой меч Кайло Рена **Световой меч Скайуокеров *Макроскоп **Электроскоп J19 *Оружие ближнего боя **Посох ***Боевой посох ****Боевой посох Рей *Ракета **Магнитно-импульсная боеголовка **Самонаводящаяся ракета *Мотиватор *Разрядный пилекс драйвер *Протонная торпеда **Протонная торпеда MG7-A *Энергетическое ядро «Квадрекс» *Квандокуляры **Полевые квандокуляры TE4.4 *Арбалетная стрела *Ректенна *Репульсорный якорь *Репульсор *Щит **Полицейский щит *Пулевик *Копьё **Ионизированное копьё *Гипердвигатель SSP05 *Оглушающие наручники *Супероружие **Гиперсверхсветовое оружие *Термальный детонатор **Зажигательная взрывчатка *Термальный осциллятор *Притягивающий луч *Трандошанский удвоитель *Трандошанский утроитель *Вибро-алебарда *Вибро-шип |miscellanea= *Акселерационное кресло *Тканая броня *Ауребеш *Ауродий *Экранирующее плетение *Патронташ *Бетапласт *Браслет **Браслет Сутро *Позывной *Столица *Кубик удачи *Хитин *Хром *Ресница *Город *Классическая архитектура хаттов *Одежда **Бларинский скафандр **Обувь **Накидка **Цепь мудрости **Военная форма Первого ордена **Лётный шлем ****Шлем K-22995 **Лётная куртка **Лётный комбинезон **Плащ **Шляпа ***Осоковая шляпа **Куртка **Брюки **Лётная куртка Сопротивления **Роба ***Трикоррснские рейдерские рообы **Мешковина **Лента согласия **Пояс уравновешенности **Убдурианская дорожный халат *Кома *Командная башня *Смерть *Мечта Деии *Дежарик *Демократия *Пустыня *Дивизия *Добра Думпа *Кукла **Кукла пилота Альянса *Бои шаров-дроидов *Эмблема Первого ордена *Пища **Кашнип **Заправка ***Чадианский соус ***Убезийский соус **Фрал **Фрукт ***Перец чандо ***Фрукт дуранг ***Дыня ****Медовая дыня ***Муджа-фрукт ***Ой-ой **Фруктовое желе **Сублимированный крахмал **Соус **Вег-мясо *Сила **Тёмная сторона Силы **Возмущение в Силе **Способности Силы ***Стазис Силы ***Видение Силы ***Пытка разума ***Обман разума ***Телекинез **Чувствительность к Силе **Светлая сторона Силы *Лес *Топливо **Райдоний *Шерсть габера *Газ **Ядовитый газ *Защитные очки *Волосы *Отшельник *Гиперпространство *«У меня плохое предчувствие» *Обучение джедаев *Дуга Кесселя *Лампа *Язык **Абеднедиш **Двоичный язык ***27 поколение языка дроидов **Сжатый округлённый юникод **Дельфидианский язык **Довутинский язык **Основной галактический язык **Хидео **Хаттский язык **Джаврен **Шириивук **Салластанский язык **Речь тидо **Убдурианский язык **Утутмский язык *Кожа (материал) **Кожа слизеня горра *Maker *Карта с координатами Скайуокера *«Да пребудет с тобой Сила» *Антикварная шкатулка Маз *Ополчение *Музыка **Поток Джаббы *Музыкальный инструмент **Ударные ***Барабан каста **Гиполлиопская рожковая установка **Семиструнный холиксет **Ксилоксан *Кожа нерфа *Океан *Парсек *Фантомная энергия *Пилот *Планета *Планетарные кольца *Растение **Сердцетрав **Ночецвет **Бочкоствол *Яд *Герб Первого ордена *Рационный паёк *Звёздная птица Альянса *Знак различия Сопротивления *Ронин *Селениум *Звёздная карта *Время **Стандартное галактическое время *Пытка *Транспаристаль *Мусорный уплотнитель *Измена *Тсу-семена *Вода *Древесина врошира *Искусственные гребни в зайгеррианском стиле |col-characters=3 }} Упоминания * * * * * * DISNEY TO ACQUIRE LUCASFILM LTD. — The Walt Disney Company * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Ссылки на внешние источники * Официальная страница фильма «Звездные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение силы» на StarWars.ru * * * * [http://lucasfilm.com/star-wars-episode-7-the-force-awakens Star Wars: The Force Awakens] at Lucasfilm Ltd. * * * * * Star Wars: A look back at Year One of the Disney regime — EW.com * George Lucas Spent a Year Developing 'Star Wars: Episode 7' Before Lucasfilm Sale * The Walt Disney Studios >> Press Release * Звездные войны: Эпизод 7 Пробуждение силы — на Star Wars News Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Кинофильмы Категория:Фильмы 2015 года